Imperial City (Oblivion)/Residents
.]] This page contains a full list of all residents of the Imperial City during . For more detailed descriptions of the characters, see the relative pages. Residents *Adamus Phillida – An Imperial and Commander of the Imperial Legion. *Adanrel – A Bosmer rogue. *Adrian Decanius – An Imperial commoner. *Agarmir – A Nord thief. *Agronak gro-Malog – An Orsimer arena combatant with Imperial vampiric blood. *Alessia Ottus – An Imperial commoner. *Algot the Northerner - A Nord bard. *Amantius Allectus – An Imperial commoner. *Ancus Afranius – A Breton bard and member of the Thieves Guild. *Angelie – A Redguard commoner. *Amusei – An Argonian thief. *Areldil – An Altmer Nightblade. *Armand Christophe – A Redguard pilgrim and a Doyen of the Thieves Guild. *Astav Wirich - A Breton Mythic Dawn Agent. *Astinia Atius – An Imperial commoner. *Atraena – An Altmer noble. *Audens Avidius – An Imperial captain. *Augusta Calidia – An Imperial publican and merchant. *Beran Sintav – A Breton commoner. *Boderi Farano – A Dunmer battlemage, member of the Mages Guild and Mysticism trainer. *Borissean – A Redguard mage, member of the Mages Guild and merchant. *Bothiel – A Bosmer mage and member of the Mages Guild. *Branwen – A Redguard monk. *Brielus Gawey – An Imperial commoner. *Bronsila Kvinchal – An Imperial commoner. *Calindil – An Altmer enchanter and merchant. *Caranya – An Altmer necromancer and member of the Council of Mages. *Carmalo Truiand – An Imperial guard captain. *Carmana Sintav – An Imperial commoner. *Carwen – A Bosmer acrobat and member of the Thieves Guild. *Caula Allectus – An Imperial commoner. *Cicero Verus – An Imperial commoner. *Claudette Perrick – A Breton alchemist and merchant. *Claudius Arcadia – An Imperial commoner. *Collatinus Vedius – An Imperial commoner. *Cylben Dolovas – A Dunmer warrior, serven tand bodyguard. *Cyronin Sintav – An Imperial commoner. *Damian Magius – A Breton commoner. *Delmar – A Redguard enchanter and member of the Mages Guild. *Delos Fandas – A Dunmer publican and merchant. *Dorian – A Redguard commoner. *Dovyn Aren – A Dunmer nightblade, retired member of the Thieves Guild and Alteration trainer. *Dralora Athram – A Dunmer commoner. *Dranas Llethro – A Dunmer commoner. *Dul gro-Shug – An Orsimer rogue and Light Armor trainer. *Dynari Amnis – An Imperial archer and member of the Thieves Guild. *Edgar Vautrine – A Breton enchanter and merchant. *Elisa Pierrane – A Breton commoner. *Elragail – A Bosmer bard. *Erissare Arenim – An Altmer commoner. *Ernest Manis – A Breton merchant. *Evangeline Beanique – A Breton battlemage and Mages Guild member. *Faelian – An Altmer noble. *Fathis Ules – A Dunmer Thieves Guild fence. *Fithragaer – A Bosmer battlemage and member of the Mages Guild. *Fralav the Faker – An Imperial commoner and beggar. *Gaspar Stegine – A Breton sorcerer, Mages Guild member and merchant. *Gaston Tussaud – A Breton pirate. *Geem Jasaiin – An Argonian commoner. *Gelephor – A Bosmer commoner. *Gemellus Axius – An Imperial commoner. *Gepard Montrose – A Breton guard and head of the Imperial Prison Guard. *Gilen Norvalo – A Dunmer commoner and member of The Order of the Virtuous Blood. *Gin-Wulm – An Argonian smith and an Armorer trainer. *Giovanni Civello – An Imperial guard. *Graman gro-Marad – An Orsimer enforcer and bouncer at The Bloated Float Inn. *Grey-Throat – An Argonian commoner and member of The Order of the Virtuous Blood. *Gwinas – A Bosmer noble. *Hagaer – A Bosmer commoner. *Hamlof Red-Tooth – A Nord merchant and proprietor of the Red Diamond Jewelry. *Hannibal Traven – A Breton mage and the Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild. *Hassiri – A Khajiit scout. *Hastrel Ottus – A Breton commoner. *Helvo Atius – An Imperial commoner. *Herminia Cinna – An Imperial sorcerer and author of the book ‘’The Last King of the Ayleids’’. *Hieronymus Lex – An Imperial guard captain. *Hillod the Outlaw – A Redguard thief and member of the Thieves Guild. *Hundolin – A Bosmer warrior and bookmaker of the arena bets. *Ida Ottus – An Imperial commoner. *Ida Vlinorman – An Imperial Acrobat and Acrobat trainer. *Iniel Sintav – An Imperial commoner. *Irene Metrick – A Breton warrior and Blunt trainer. *Irlav Jarol – An Imperial mage, Master-Wizard of the Mages Guild and member of the Council of Mages. *Isleif the Open Handed – A Redguard thief and Thieves Guild member. *Itius Hayn – An Imperial guard captain. *J'baana – A Khajiit agent and Security trainer. *J'mhad – A Khajiit healer. *Jair – A Redguard rogue and member of the Thieves Guild. *Jakben, Earl of Imbel – A Breton spellsword. *Jastia Sintav – An Imperial commoner. *Jeelius – An Argonian priest. *Jena Sintav An Imperial commoner. *Jensine – A Nord pawnbroker. *Jollring – A Nord agent. *Julienne Fanis – A Breton alchemist, member of the Mages Guild and merchant. *Kastav Kvinchal – An Imperial commoner and dockworker. *Kastus Sintav – A Breton commoner. *Larthjar the Laggard – A Nord thief. *Ley Marillin – An Imperial publican and innkeeper at The King and Queen Tavern. *Lorkmir – A Nord warrior. *Luronk gro-Glurzog An Orsimer commoner. *Luther Broad – An Imperial publican and innkeeper at Luther Broad's Boarding House. *Lynch – A Nord thief. *Malvulis – A Dunmer pirate. *Mandil – A Bosmer agent and member of the Thieves Guild. *Marana Rian – An Imperial agent and Sneak trainer. *Marguerite Diel – A Breton adept and Mythic Dawn agent. *Marinus Catiotus – An Imperial commoner. *Maro Rufus – An Imperial smith and partial owner of The Best Defense. *Martina Floria – An Imperial sorcerer, member of the Mages Guild and Illusion trainer. *Matthias Draconis – A Breton enforcer. *Methredhel – A Bosmer archer and a Pickpocket of the Thieves Guild. *Minx – A Dunmer Thief and a member of the Blackwater Brigands. *Myvryna Arano – A Dunmer agent. *No-Coins Draninus – An Imperial commoner and beggar. *Ocato – An Altmer battlemage, High Chancellor and leading member of the Elder Council. *Ogier Georick – A Breton alchemist and merchant. *Ontus Vanin – An Imperial battlemage and retired member of the Mages Guild. *Ormil – An Altmer publican and merchant. *Othrelos – A Dunmer agent, member of the Thieves Guild and Sneak trainer. *Owyn – A Redguard blademaster who’s in charge of the Arena Bloodworks. *Palonirya – An Altmer clothier and merchant. *Pennus Mallius – An Imperial commoner. *Phintias – A Redguard bookseller and merchant. *Pista Marillin – An Imperial commoner. *Praxedes Afranius – An Imperial commoner. *Puny Ancus – An Imperial beggar. *Ra'Jhan – A Khajiit commoner. *Ra'jiradh – A Khajiit scout. *Ragbag Buntara – An Imperial beggar. *Ralsa Norvalo – A Dunmer commoner. *Raminus Polus – An Imperial sorcerer, member of the Mages Guild and merchant. *Renald Viernis – A Breton mage and member of the Mages Guild. *Renee Geonette – An Imperial commoner. *Restita Statlilia – An Imperial commoner. *Rindir – A Bosmer trader. *Rochelle Bantien – A Breton commoner. *Roderic Pierrane – A Breton commoner. *Rohssan – A Redguard smith, merchant and Armorer trainer. *Roland Jenseric – A Breton warrior. *Rolgarel – A Nord warrior. *Romana Faleria – An Imperial commoner. *Ruslan – A Redguard commoner. *S'rathad – A Khajiit commoner. *Saliith – An Argonian monk. *Salomon Geonette – A Breton commoner. *Samuel Bantien – A Breton agent and Security trainer. *Selene – An Imperial thief and the leader of the Blackwater Brigands. *Sergius Verus – An Imperial trader who works at the Three Brothers Trade Goods. *Seridur – An Altmer nightblade and the head of the Order of the Virtuous Blood. *Servatius Quintilius – An Imperial Watch captain. *Severius Atius – An Imperial commoner. *Shady Sam – A Breton merchant. *Simplicia the Slow – An Imperial beggar. *Snak gra-Bura – An Orsimer commoner. *Soris Arenim – A Dunmer commoner. *Stantus Varrid – An Imperial commoner. *Styrbjorn – A Nord Mythic Dawn agent. *Surius Afranius – An Imperial enforcer. *Tandilwe – An Altmer priest and Speechcraft trainer. *Tar-Meena – An Argonian sorcerer and member of the Mages Guild. *Tertius Favonius – An Imperial commoner. *Tertullian Verus – An Imperial trader. *Thamriel – A Bosmer commoner. *Thoronir – A Bosmer trader. *Trenus Duronius – An Imperial commoner. *Ulen Athram – A Dunmer commoner and Mythic Dawn sleeper agent. *Umbacano – An Altmer mage. *Umog gra-Marad – An Orsimer enforcer. *Urbul gro-Orkulg – An Orsimer smith and merchant. *Urjabhi – A Khajiit scout. *Usheeja – An Argonian enforcer. *Uzul gro-Grulam – An Orsimer warrior. *Valen Dreth – A Dunmer Pilgrim and prisoner in the Imperial City Prison. *Varnado – A Redguard smith, merchant and Heavy Armor trainer. *Velan Andus – An Imperial commoner. *Velus Hosidius – An Imperial publican and merchant. *Viator Accius – An Imperial smith and merchant. *Vinicia Melissaeia – An Imperial noble. *Vlanarus Kvinchal – An Imperial commoner. *Vontan Sintav – An Imperial commoner. *Willet – A Redguard publican and merchant. *Winson – A Redguard commoner. *Wrath – A Nord thief and member of the Blackwater Brigands. *Wumeek – An Argonian commoner. *Ysabel Andronicus – An Imperial blademaster and Battle Matron of the Arena Bloodworks. Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Lists